Fumiko Inoue
Fumiko Inoue is second daughter and fourth child of the Inoue household. Fumiko is the 17-year old daughter of Hotoke Inoue and Harumi Inoue. She is the younger sister of Ryuu, Tora, and Isamu and the older sister of Ayumu and Nanami. She is also the younger half sister of Yui Komori. Appearance Fumiko has long wavy light blonde hair (from her father) that goes down to her ankles and blue eyes (from her mother). She has a delicate body and has fair skin. She wears a fancy baby blue dress. Personality Fumiko is very soft spoken and is very ladylike. She's graceful and well mannered. Fumiko is very kind and sweet who wants to make everyone around her happy. Despite being a daughter of a noble man, Fumiko doesn't allow her family's fortune get in her head. Fumiko is very native (even more than Yui, her illegitimate half sister) but wishes for humans and demons to get along. As a daughter of a noble family, Fumiko is book smart and treats everyone with great respect even if they are servants or demons. Because Fumiko had spent her childhood isolated, she has little knowledge of the outside and shows to have a desire to know and understand the modern world. Fumiko deeply loves her family and doese what she can to make them happy. She shows to have a romantic side that is showed when she reads romantic novels. Fumiko is also a strong believer of love. Believing that one should marry of one's choice and someone that they love. History Fumiko was born in the wealthy Inoue household as the second daughter and the fourth child. As a child she befriended a young boy from the working class who was named Ken Mori. The two young friends would secretly meet each other due to Fumiko's family would disproved of her friendship with a boy who wasn't from a noble family. Relationships Ken Mori Ken is Fumiko's childhood friends and love interest. Since childhood, Fumiko had always loved Ken and wanted to be with him. However, because they were from different social classes, Fumiko and Ken couldn't have a relationship. However, after Ken's father died; he pulled away from Fumiko and their friendship became complicated. Hotoke Inoue Hotoke is Fumiko's father. Fumiko is not close to her father but she does love him greatly despite being neglected by him. However, Fumiko is not with the idea of marrying someone she doesn't love. Harumi Inoue Harumi is Fumiko's mother. Fumiko cares a lot about her mother. The two often enjoy to have tea together. Ryuu Inoue Ryuu is Fumiko's eldest brother. Tora Inoue Tora is Fumiko's older sister. Isamu Inoue Isamu is Fumiko's older brother. Ayumu Inoue Ayumu is Fumiko's younger brother. Nanami Inoue Nanami is Fumiko's youngest sister. Yui Komori Yui is Fumiko's illegitimate older half sister. They share the same father but they have different mothers. Fumiko's two months younger than Yui. Trivia * Fumiko's name means child of treasured beauty. * According to her younger sister Nanami, she and Yui look slightly alike. * It's revealed that Fumiko is expected from most people to be in an arranged marriage with a young man from fine money like her parents did. * Fumiko had a wish, which was to be Ken'a bride. However, the two are unable to do so because of the social classes they're from. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Rich Characters